Composite laminates can be used in the manufacture of aircraft. An example composite laminate can be created by inserting a bonding agent between two layers of a composite material to form a composite assembly, applying pressure to where the bond is to be formed, applying heat to melt the bonding agent, and then curing (i.e., hardening) the bonding agent to complete the bond. To achieve a strong bond, the bonding agent while melting ideally should flow and establish intimate contact with each of the two surfaces between which the bonding agent is placed. Strongly-bonded composite laminates improve the integrity of the structures manufactured from such laminates.
Existing methods for testing a bond efficacy of a composite laminate typically involve mechanical testing of the laminate to its design limit. This can be a lengthy testing process that can require high-strength testing rigs and holding fixtures that are unique to each composite assembly that is to be laminated. In addition, when bonds are weak and improperly formed, such testing can irrevocably damage the assembly and/or create safety risks associated with the rigs or fixtures. Further, it can be difficult or impossible to repair failed bonds when the assembly is damaged during testing.
What is needed are systems and methods for determining a bond efficacy of a composite laminate that are efficient, less expensive, less risky, and nondestructive.